One Last Time
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: "What is it about you and me and hotel rooms?" she said as they walked into the suite. "Spencer you should know that I am seeing someone" he said hesitantly. "I figured" she said. He gulped as she unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor.
1. Confessions

**OK So I have been wanting to write this story pretty much since 6x11 aired. I really hope you like it!**

Spencer walked to the door knowing Toby was on the other side. She walked over cautiously opening the door and letting him in.

"Hey" she said tiredly and he looked tired too.

"Hey, how are you, I got your text" he said waiting for her to explain why he was here at 6:30 in the morning.

"How are things with you and Yvonne." She asked avoiding the reason why she had called him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled.

"Yvonne and I, uh were, uh kinda taking a break." He admitted finally.

"Oh" Spencer said "why?"

"She's not happy I missed her mom's election party and she's even more unhappy that I for some reason was able to make it to your moms victory party and the final nail in the coffin was when I didn't come home for 24 hours after both of those things happened. She thinks were having an affair, she thinks I sabotaged her mom's campaign, and she is even convinced I leaked the abortion story to you and Caleb, and I can't tell her what's happening."

Spencer had a weak smile.

"It's hard when you have someone you love on the other side and you can't explain it" she mused. She had been in the same situation countless times before with Toby.

"Ha ha" he said as he shook his head. "She wants me to cut my ties with you"

"What?" Spencer asked trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"She said 'either you are over her or not, either you love me or you don't" he told her.

"Wow that's heavy" she said.

"I'm not gonna do it Spence, I don't care if you and Caleb get married and have 10 kids, I told you I would always be there for you and I will" he said firmly.

"I don't know how to say this so I am just going to say it." She sighed. "I'm pregnant"

"Oh wow Spence that is huge" he said "does Caleb know?"

"I went to the doctor, I'm 6 weeks, and I got pregnant the night Charlotte was murdered" she explained.

*Flashback*

"Toby!" she cried going to him as he walked into the hotel. He cupped her face in his hands as he wiped away her tears.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We were up in Hanna's suite drinking, it was time to go to bed but every time I tried to close my eyes I was back locked in that tiny room." She cried.

"Come on I will take you home" he said.

"No" she shrieked "I don't want my parents to see me like this, and my car is here"

Toby pulled out his wallet and handed his credit card to the night desk clerk.

"I want to book a room, the nicest one you have available" he said authoritatively

"I'm going to take care of you" he whispered as he held her tightly to his chest. When they were all checked in Toby guided her to the elevators.

"What is it about you and me and hotel rooms?" she said as they walked into the suite.

"Spencer you should know that I am seeing someone" he said hesitantly.

"I figured" she said. He gulped as she unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. He started breathing heavy as her bra and panties made the same trip.

A dubious smile came across her face.

"Shirt" she said holding out her hand. He pulled his shirt over his head and held it out for her. As their eyes met Spencer reached for him and in a heartbeat they were in each other's arms, kissing and caressing.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. Toby picked her up and carried her to the bed. He set her down on the cushy bed and he undid his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. He climbed over her kissing her as he brought their bodies together.

"Hands over your head" he said planting a kiss on her lips.

"Yes sir" she said with an evil smile. He laid down next to her on his side. He put one leg over hers and pulling her legs apart. He held her arms down with his free hand. He rubbed her clit mercilessly. She began moaning and breathing heavy she had forgotten how good he was in bed and how good it felt to be with him. She whimpered, she didn't even realize how horny she was until now. He circled her opening which made Spencer gasp a little before he went back to her clit. She could hear how wet she was for him already. Every inch of her was begging to be pleasured by this man. Even if it was just one last time. _One last time._

"That's my girl" he said as she let out another series of moans he kept changing up the way he was doing it so that she didn't cum right away. She could feel her orgasm coming and so could Toby.

"UNNNNNNNNGH! UNNNNNNFFFFFGGGGGHH!" She moaned like a wild animal as she finally came.

"No, no, stop it's too much, it's too much" she panted when he continued to rub her over sensitive clit.

"You don't say no to me little girl" he said firmly. One thing he had missed since he'd been with Yvonne was not being able to dominate someone. Every time he tried to do it just a little bit to spice things up she got pissed off. He pressed down on her abdomen and pushed two fingers into her. She knew this would be a quick orgasm it always was when he did it this way. She moaned and circled her hips as Toby finger fucked her the way only he knew how to. He held her down.

"You lay here and take it" he ordered as his hands worked together. The one holding her down while the other one was fucking her. He curled to fingers into her gspot while the others rubbed her clit. She hit her high less than a minute later as her whole body shook and she was pretty sure she had squirted all down his arm. Spencer began breathing easier as Toby pulled his fingers out.

"You aren't anywhere near done" he said "I'm gonna make you cum every way I know how."

"Toby!" she whimpered as he went down on her he licked her clit up and down and all around until she came. She was panting and breathing heavily.

"Now I'm going to fuck you" he said as he stroked his dick. He pushed it into her and began pumping.

"Oh yeah, I'm so fucking horny for you Toby, don't stop fucking me"

He just grunted in response he was trying really hard not to blow his load too soon. He couldn't help it much Yvonne didn't do a very good job at satisfying him and Spencer was like heaven to him.

"Oh Toby" she moaned as he pumped into her.

"Come on, I can't take it much longer" he said.

"Oh god, I'm cumming" she cried out and Toby followed suit.

"Roll over" he demanded. She did so and he was then pounding into her again.

"You're so fucking beautiful, I missed you so much" he said kissing the back of her neck while drilling her.

"Oh, fuck me, fuck me faster, come on, oh oh ooohhhhh! Fuck me" she moaned. "Oohh yeeeaaahh fuck me" she growled cumming again. Toby rolled over off of her and then Spencer climbed on top of him. She rode him slow at first and then speeded up. She threw her head back as she moaned out and continued to ride him. He tangled a hand in her hair and kissed her face and neck.

"You like that?" she teased as she was riding him. She knew that they were both close.

"Oh you milk that dick baby" he groaned. The both cried out as they orgasmed.

The next morning Spencer woke to the sound of the shower running. She wanted to get up and get in the shower with him but her whole body felt like lead from exhaustion. She heard him turn off the water and after a few short minutes he walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to her and put a hand on her side as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

And then he left.

*End Flashback*

"What are we going to do now Spencer?" Toby asked pointedly.

"I don't know" she sniffled as she shrugged and sat down. He was about to sit beside her and tell her everything was going to be okay when the door swung open and Caleb entered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Caleb asked his brow furrowed as if he was wondering if he could trust them alone together.

"Toby, you better go home so Caleb and I can talk."

Toby trudged up to the trailer. He opened the door and stepped inside letting out a huge sigh.

"Hey baby" Yvonne said with a smile which surprised Toby because she had been angry with him earlier. "I'm sorry about the fight, Spencer is your friend and you have been through a lot together and I got a little bit jealous but I realize now that you two are just friends and that absolutely nothing else is going on with you two other than friendship."

"Spencer is pregnant" he said letting out the bombshell he'd just had unleashed on him. "And its mine"

She smacked him in the face harder than anyone ever had before and that was saying something.

"I knew something was going on between you two!" she yelled. "When was it? Election night?"

"It was six weeks ago" he said "The night of the Charlotte Dilaurentis' murder."

"You slept with her the night before you bought this engagement ring? You bought it to propose to her?"

He remembered the way he was feeling when he left the hotel after his and Spencer's passionate night. He thought she had made up her mind and that they were going to be together. He called her many times and she continued to ignore his phone calls. Then Caleb came to the build site to tell him he and Spencer were together and his heart had shattered into a million pieces. The way he smiled talking about her he knew that they had slept together and Toby didn't have the heart to tell Caleb that even though he had been broken up with Spencer for the past three years and was with Yvonne now, he and Spencer had been naked in bed making love less than a week earlier. Toby had figured since what he thought was a meaningful reunion and Spencer had written it off as a one night stand and had jumped into bed with Caleb that he might as well propose to Yvonne. They were living together after all. That wasn't possible now though. Spencer was carrying his child. She was his now whether Caleb or Yvonne liked it.

"She was at the Radley and all these feelings got stirred up," he continued on "we have a history there and I didn't go to the hotel to sleep with her but when she took all her clothes off…" he shook his head trailing off.

"Toby stop I can't listen to this anymore" she cried. She threw the ring at him letting it fall onto the linoleum floor.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say.

"Not yet but you will be" she barked.

"Yvonne…" he started.

"You tell that little home wrecking slut that I'm going to ruin her"

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next. Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Next time Caleb will weigh in on what he thinks about this mess that spoby has gotten themselves into and what do you think Yvonne has in store for her cheating ex fiance and his slutty mistress?**


	2. Scandal

**OK so I know that it is short but I know everyone has been waiting for this fic to be updated. Please review and let me know what you think.**

"I don't understand" Caleb said as the two sat on the couch.

"The night Charlotte died, the girls and I were at The Radley drinking. When it was time to go to bed I kept getting flashbacks and I was so upset I called Toby. We ended up having sex and I am pregnant."

"We had sex less than a week after Charlotte died" Caleb said "You can't tell me that you are positive that this baby is Toby's and not mine."

"Caleb don't make this harder than it has to be" Spencer sighed.

"Spencer, there is just as much of a chance that this is my baby as there is that it is Toby's" he said.

"Caleb, Toby and I didn't use protection" She admitted.

"Wow" he said "I can't believe you could be so irresponsible."

"Excuse me?" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought of you as being so slutty" he said.

"You need to leave" she said hurt by his words.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're blindsiding me here" he said.

"Will you please get a paternity test, for me" he asked. "Besides even if the baby is Toby's it doesn't mean that you have to be with him. I am willing to be a father to this baby.

"Caleb, you should know, Toby and I broke up because we had a pregnancy scare and I had a miscarriage. So, I wouldn't ever dream of having Toby's baby without him. And if it is your baby, I am not so sure that I want to raise the baby together. I mean we have only been going out for a month."

"So what, you're going to raise my baby with Toby?" he asked enraged.

"No...I...just I am so overwhelmed." she said. "I will do the paternity test and then we will go from there" she said to buy her time with Caleb.

"Ok" he said.

"I think until we figure this out I think you and I shouldn't live together. I am going to move back into the main house." Spencer said. Caleb was unhappy about it but he respected her wishes. When Spencer left she called Toby and asked him if she could come over.

"How did things go with Yvonne?" she asked.

"Not so good" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said kissing him. "I didn't have a good conversation with Caleb either"

"What happened" he asked her.

"He thinks the baby could be his and he wants a paternity test." she cried. Toby took her into his arms.

"Let's go to bed" Spencer said.

"Ok" he said

"Just hold me" she said after they laid down. They fell asleep quickly. At some point in the night the clothes came off and Spencer and Toby made love.

The next morning when Toby heard a car pull up outside he quickly pulled on his pants. Before he could get to the door Caleb opened it and proceeded to come inside.

"Hey Toby" he said. "I was thinking that maybe we could talk about Spencer and this pregnancy thing, you know man to man."

"Yeah" Toby said hesitantly. Caleb's eyes trailed over to the bed where a naked Spencer was still sleeping. Spencer stretched as she began to wake up and was startled to see Caleb in the trailer. He looked at her in disgust before turning and leaving.

"Caleb, wait" she called pulling on one of Toby's T's.

"So much for waiting for the paternity test and then going from there!" he yelled "It is obvious that the two of you have already decided."

"Caleb please" she cried. "If you care about me and this baby the way you say you do, you will wait for the paternity test, all this stress isn't good for me and the baby" she said playing the pregnancy card.

Caleb huffed.

"I promise if you are this baby's father that you will be involved and included, but Toby is the one I love and the one that I am going to be with."

"Ok" he said defeated.

"The paternity test is 4 weeks from yesterday" she said "that was the earliest the doctor said he could do it"

Caleb nodded getting in the car.

After he drove away Spencer went back to the trailer.

"I am so fucking horny right now" she said pulling his shirt over her head. Spencer pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. She sunk down on him, practically cumming at the feel of him inside. Spencer's hormones were off the charts due to pregnancy.

"If this keeps up I am going to be fucking your brains out every night of this pregnancy." she said.

"I'm not complaining" he said "as a matter of fact I could get used to this"

"You just remember that when we bring the screaming infant home from the hospital" she joked. She all of a sudden stopped moving over him.

"You'll have the house done by the time the baby comes right?" she worried. "We can't bring a baby home to a trailer." she said.

"It is almost done" he said "I can get my dad to help and we can start working on the nursery this weekend"

"Ok" she said relaxing as they began moving again. Due to the hormones Spencer was on the edge of cumming quickly, whimpering "I love you" as she finally went over. Toby rolled them over and thrust into her steadily. Soon they were both screaming in ecstasy.

"I'm going to make some breakfast" Spencer said.

"No, I will do that, you are pregnant" he said.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, not an invalid" she countered.

"Just let me do it you stubborn woman" he said in a semi joking manner.

"Fine" she said "I give up"

Toby was still cooking breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be now" Spencer whined quickly pulling on Toby's robe.

"Mom?" Spencer said when she opened the door and saw her ever poised mother standing in front of her. She couldn't imagine what her mother was doing here. She was state senator now and Spencer was sure she had a laundry list of things to do. "What are you doing here?"

"Care to explain this?" she said holding up a newspaper that had a picture of Toby and Spencer from back when they were dating in high school and one of Toby and Yvonne at a campaign event a few weeks ago. Then she noticed the headline.

 _Crossing Party Lines: "Senator Hastings' daughter slept with my fiancé and ended my engagement."_

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next? Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
